Time Of Destruction
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Angered at not being able to watch Hope grow up, Elijah goes looking for Hayley as she, Klaus and Rebekah have disappeared too... but will he find them or will he find himself in a world unlike his own? (AU, co-written with werewolf-queen-022)


_**A/N: Thanks to BrookeWorm3 for helping with this. :)**_

_**November 6th 2016…**_

_"You idiot, that's not Hayley!"_

_"But she looks just like her!"_

_Amanda slowly opened her eyes, head hurting and completely perplexed at what was unfolding in front of her._

_"All these years of being alive and you still don't think straight, Elijah!"_

_Pulling herself up to her feet, Amanda was unsteady as the two nearby argued… the one called Elijah was about the same height and weight as Seth but the blonde woman was just a bit taller than Amanda._

_"What the hell happened to me?" Amanda whispered as she crouched down behind a crate and hid… the last thing she remembered was hanging out with Finn, Sami and Kevin at a bar._

_"You owe this poor woman an apology, you moron!"_

_"Roxanne, I'm telling you, it's Hayley that I grabbed! She, Klaus and Rebekah are hiding Hope from me and the rest of my family!"_

_Seeing a nearby window, Amanda quietly opened it as she heard their footsteps and she slipped out of the window._

_Roxanne let an eyeroll slip out, Elijah guiding her to where they left Amanda… only to find the back room empty._

_"Son of a bitch!" Elijah hissed after hitting the nearby dresser drawer before they rushed into the empty living room… and saw the open window._

_"That should tell you that you grabbed the wrong woman, you moron!" Roxanne replied as they couldn't see Amanda._

_Amanda saw a familiar Equinox screech to a stop and jumped in after the sliding door opened, her and Finn holding each other and kissing as Sami closed the door and Kevin drove off._

_"What happened?!" Finn asked after noticing that Amanda had been unconscious for some time._

_"I… I can't remember much after walking outside, all I remember is someone chanting something." Amanda explained._

_"Mandy, how drunk were you?" Kevin asked, Finn slapping him upside his head._

_"Just drive, you fucking moron!" Finn responded, Kevin going quiet as Finn held Amanda._

_Amanda looked up at the blue eyed Irishman as he lightly rubbed her back and kissed her forehead._

_Once they were in their hotel room and in pajamas, Finn held Amanda close to him after she took her makeup off._

_"You're still shaking, Darlin'." Finn responded._

_"One minute, I was outside the bar and the next, I heard someone talking… or more like chanting. It was insane. Then I got this cold feeling. I did catch their names. Elijah and Roxanne." Amanda replied, startling Sami._

_"Elijah… as in Elijah Mikaelson?" Sami asked. Amanda nodding as the name sounded somewhat familiar. "Oh fuuuck. Mandy, you crossed a family you shouldn't have crossed." He responded._

_"I don't even know them." Amanda replied._

_'But I do. I accidentally crossed Klaus once in a poker game and oof, that wasn't fun." Sami responded as Amanda looked down at his left hand and saw a Lapis ring. _

_"A daylight ring." Amanda muttered._

_"Did they mention another name?" Sami asked._

_"Hayley." Amanda responded._

_"Huh. Never heard of her. Only the Mikaelsons and I've known them for a very hot minute." Sami explained. _

_"But you're a vampire?!" Kevin asked._

_"Until Roxanne turned me back to being a human. I don't know why I kept this." Sami explained._

_"Would you guys mind giving us some space?" Finn asked, the two leaving._

_"My head feels like it hit a tree." Amanda responded as Finn lightly rubbed her back._

_"I know, Darlin'. Here, you rest and I'll get some Advil, okay?" Finn replied, tucking Amanda into the bed._

_Amanda took the Advil and swallowed it with water and Finn held her after climbing into the bed, both falling asleep in each other's arms after putting in earplugs._

_And both hoping that tomorrow would be better…_

**Present time**_**, November 7th 2016...**_

Amanda didn't want to wake up, staying in Finn's arms as he held her… and resting her head on his left shoulder.

Silence in the hotel didn't mean that last night's heated argument between Ashley and Seth, who broke up in August, was completely done.

Amanda picked up her LG G Stylo, seeing a text from Ashley.

_'Where the hell were you last night? I keep hearing rumors that someone kidnapped you but knowing you, you were probably just tied to the headboard.'_

_'Stop the passive aggressive behavior, Ash, it's fucking aggravating as are all the stupid fights you and Seth keep starting!' _Amanda responded after taking her earplugs out, Finn sitting up and taking his earplugs out before they kissed.

"You feeling okay, Love?" Finn asked.

"Worn out but yeah, I'm okay." Amanda responded before they kissed and she went to go clean off, glad that she got waxed a week and a half prior to the tour.

Amanda lathered Aveeno fresh greens blend 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner into her soaked hair and brushed it before clipping it up… and setting her brush aside.

She cleaned off by using Aveeno Positively Nourishing body wash, rinsing it off of her after letting her hair down and washing it before shutting the shower off and putting the detachable showerhead back on its hook and drying off with an oversized towel before wrapping it around her and applying Schmidt's lavender & sage natural deodorant under her arms and twisting it back down before closing it.

She finished getting ready for the day, drying her hair and curling each section of it with her curling iron after using Aveeno blackberry quinoa protein blend heat shield mist until she was done… and shut it off before setting it on a towel to cool and unplugging it.

Washing her hands after making sure the curling iron was far enough away, she closed the body wash bottle and dried her hands… and she exited the restroom, her and Finn kissing.

"You had me scared last night, Love. I'm just glad you're okay." Finn responded as they held each other.

Across town, Elijah reached a payphone booth and walked in… and picked up the phone before putting a quarter in the slot and dialing a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Get Kol and Davina and get over to Glasgow!" Elijah responded.

_"Scotland?! Why are you all the way over there, Elijah?!"_

"I'll explain when you all get here." Elijah replied before he hung up.

He looked out at the city, convinced she was out there still.


End file.
